Raided
by t-leaf
Summary: Akio and Haya Kawaguchi are brother and sister acompanied by their two friends, Takeshi kiri and Kioshi Taki, flee from the Mura Ansatsusha, an organization pu together for the destrucion of numerous villages plotting to make the world their own.


Nothing but the sound of the light rain and crickets could be heard in the village of Amaya. It was late at night, the small village was quiet.

Akio Kawaguchi laid in his bed staring out of his window next to his bed, letting his thoughts wander. Akio began to close his eyes for what only felt like a second. He felt hot, and began to toss in his covers. He saw images of flames and a large crowd in chaos. There was a loud crash and screams let out near by. He sat up quickly in sweat and looked out his window wide eyed; it was the image in his dream. The houses that his window overlooked were a blaze. He quickly uncovered himself and rolled out of bed. Entangling himself with his sheets, Akio fell to the floor twisting his ankle. "DAMMIT", he yelled as he crawled towards his door. He grabbed his door knob and pulled himself up. He went into the hallway, leaning against the walls he began to pound on his parent's door. Akio slid against the wall onto the floor. His father aggressively opened the door, "What's going on!?" His mother stepped out and kneeled down to him, "What happened?" she asked him.

________________________________________________________________________

Haya tiredly climbed out of bed and walked towards her door. _'What's with all the banging?' _She opened her door and stuck her head out and looked at Akio sitting on the floor. "Hey! I'm trying to…"

She saw it out of the corner of her eye for just a split second. It came crashing through the window. Flames began to spread through the family room. A bottle with a lit cloth was thrown through the front window. She stood where she was, stunned. Every thing was white noise. She saw her parents run to see what had happened. Suddenly Akio was in front of her, making big jesters and what seemed like yelling, and pulling at her arm, but she could only hear a slight ringing.

________________________________________________________________________

"Come on Haya, we have to get out of here now!" Akio began to pull on his younger sister's arm. "Don't just stand there, move!"

Another crash came from what sounded like the kitchen. Haya shook her head and let Akio lead them out of the house. As they left the house, they stood in shock. The town was in complete chaos. What seemed like everyone in town was running. People on horses were chasing everyone away, throwing torches through windows, and looting.

"Anyone left behind is to killed!" One of the men on the horses yelled.

"We have to get out of here." Akio said, while looking for a way to escape. "How? The whole village is being ransacked." Haya replied. Akio searched his thoughts. "…The woods around back, if we run fast enough we might be able to escape before they find us."

"Hey!" One of the men began to approach them. "Run." Akio whispered to Haya. They both quickly turned around and took off behind their house. They ran towards the woods, just as they began to enter it, they heard a loud rupture. Haya turned back to see their house reduced to rubble. "NOOO!" Haya screamed. Akio turned and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her away. "Come on, we have to keep moving"

"They're still back there! We have to do something! They're still…back there" Haya cried.

"We have to get out of here" Akio objected. "There you are!" The man from before yelled. Akio grabbed Haya's wrist and began to run forcing her to run with him, with every step he took he winced in pain from his sprained ankle. They raced through the trees jumping over and ducking under tree limbs, but he was gaining on them.

'_It's useless, we're never gonna make it. They got our parents, they'll get us too.'_ Haya thought to herself. Haya tripped over a limb, falling to the ground. Akio, still holding her wrist, turned towards her. "Are you okay?" Haya held her left elbow. "I think." Removing her hand she revealed a blood covered forearm. Akio looked up and saw the man on the horse was quickly approaching. He quickly pulled Haya up off the ground. "Come on, we need o hurry."

Akio pivoted on his twisted ankle and fell to the ground yelling in agony. Haya looked down at him, "Akio, what--" The man on the horse grabbed her by the hair and jumped off his horse. "Ha, finally caught up to you. Did you really think you could get away? Pathetic." "LET HER GO!" Akio yelled while attempting to stand. Or else what? You can barely even stand."

Haya tried to run towards Akio, but the man held on tighter and yanked her down to the ground. '_I knew it was useless.'_ "Well, if your so eager to leave, how 'bout I kill you now and get it over with." Tears began to roll down her face.

He began to pull out a small sword. "NOO!" Akio lunged at the man knocking him down. They began to struggle over the power of the sword. Haya scrambled out of the way. The two rolled over with the man pinning Akio down. "I guess you'll die firs." He said then smiled. He raised his sword and laughed. Akio closed his eyes trying to embrace the impact, but all he heard was a loud knock. Akio faced forward and slowly opened his eyes and watched the man fall over with Haya standing behind him with a large rock in her hands.

________________________________________________________________________


End file.
